Beater rolls of the general type set forth herein have been used in open end spinning since its inception. Generally, however, such is metallic wire card clothing wound in grooves in a metallic drum for forming the beater roll. The metallic card clothing wires are spaced from each other so that there is a marked tendency toward loading and excessive wear of the beater roll. Once a buildup of fibers commences in the grooves of the drum, such buildup has a tendency to continue in the peripheral areas of the drum between the convolutions of metallic wire card clothing. Such rolls rotate at very high speeds making for a pronounced tendency toward excessive wear of the metallic clothing as well as bearings and drive mechanisms. Reclothing of the rolls is difficult and expensive because they must be sent back to the manufacturer for removal of worn metallic card clothing and for application of new clothing and balancing once the worn clothing has been removed.
While it has been thought necessary or at least more desirable to use groove wound metallic clothing, the increased expense involved in the initial manufacture and maintenance thereof as well as the limited wearing capabilities thereof makes it desirable to provide a beater roll which will last a long time and which may be inexpensively constructed so as to be disposable.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a beater roll which is inexpensive to manufacture so as to be disposable.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a beater roll for use in open end spinning which will minimize the tendency of fibers to load thereon.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a beater roll having improved wear characteristics which is capable of operating at high speeds inherent in open end spinning with a reduced tendency to wear and load.